Aerospace vehicle designs commonly utilize a variety of propellants to supply both launch/takeoff and maneuvering power requirements. The quantity of propellant required for most missions, especially for launch/takeoff requirements, often generates severe design constraints and can require considerable portions of vehicle size to be dedicated towards the vessels carrying the propellant. The use of cryogenic propellants allows the propellants to be maintained in a liquid state rather than in their room temperature gaseous form. This allows a greater quantity of propellant to be stored in a smaller container. This, in turn, improves the design capabilities of aerospace vehicles.
At least some known cryoinsulation is applied to the exterior of the propellant vessels and can consist of a foam insulation layer. At least some known cryoinsulation includes a reinforcing structure that provides mechanical reinforcement to the foam layer to reduce cracking, delamination, and spalling. Prior art FIG. 1. illustrates a known insulation panel 100 including a cryofoam assembly 102 that includes a reinforcing structure 104 and a foam 106 surrounding reinforcing structure 104. During manufacturing of cryofoam assembly 102, liquid precursors of foam 106 expand around reinforcing structure 104 and within individual members of reinforcing structure 104. In some cases, the expanding foam 106 creates a plurality of voids 108 within hollow structure and/or on the outside of structure 108.
New mechanically reinforced insulation panels and methods for forming such panels would be a welcome addition to the art.